This invention relates to a spectacle frame and more particularly, to an articulate connecting device for pivotally connecting between each end of the main or lens receiving body and one end of each of the temples in the spectacle frame.
As well known in the art, most of the prior art spectacle frames use a hinge type connecting device for pivotally connecting between each end of the main or lens receiving body and one end of each of the temples. However, the glasses are usually frequently worn and removed in a day and each time the glasses are worn or removed, the temples are pivoted in one or the other direction relative to the main or lens receiving body about the screw in the connection between the two half portions of the hinge which are secured to the lens receiving body and each of the temples, respectively. Therefore, after repeated wearing and removing of the glasses, the connection inevitably becomes loose and each time the connection becomes loose, the screw is required to be retightened and the retightening of the screw ultimately causes the screw to wear away resulting in irretrievable loosening of the connection. The spectacle frame having such a loosened connection can be no more suitably or comfortably worn by the wearer and there is the possibility that the temple will inadvertently come out of the lens receiving body.